Commonly, a small thin imaging device comes to be carried in a portable terminal which is a small thin electronic device such as a mobile phone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) etc., and as a result, it is possible to transmit not only voice information but picture information to a remote place mutually.
A solid-state image pickup element which executes photoelectric conversion of a photographic subject image imaged with an image pickup lens is used for the imaging device. A CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type image sensor, a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) type image sensor, etc. are used as a solid-state image pickup element.
Moreover, an infrared cut off filter which cuts off infrared light is arranged between the image pickup lens and the solid-state image pickup element in the imaging device.
As such imaging device, an imaging device that the circumference of the opening which provided for passage of light rays from image pickup lens is provided with a quadrangle attachment part, adhesives are applied to four adhesive areas formed as hollows in each center of four sides of the adhesive joint formed, and the infrared cut off filter of the quadrangle joined to an adhesive joint is known (refer to patent document 1).